The Dream and the Problem
by Ritsu Arasashi
Summary: Gaara had a dream about Sasuke. That simple dream causes problems for the raven and the red head.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. Maybe there's a reason for that...

Warning: VERY naughty. Just be warned.

* * *

It was perfect. I never knew he could make such sweet sounds. Maybe that was why they called it a "sweet spot".

I woke up, panting heavily. Then realization came crashing down on me.

I was lying on my back, on my bed, in all my naked glory, covered in sweat and cum.

Temari was standing in the door way, staring at me with a petrified look on her face. "Tell me that dream was about a girl, Gaara," she said quietly.

"No, Tem," I replied, using her pet name.

"Well..." Her face was turning bright red. "Then please, at least, tell me it was Naruto. I could deal with that, as close as you two have always been."

That was truthful. Naruto and I had been as close as brothers since we were little, our lives being so similar and all.

"No, it wasn't him."

I saw the scarlet slip from her face, only to be replaced by white that would rival my paleness.

"Is it-" She looked like she was having a hard time keeping her stomach from revolting.

I thought back to that face, nearly as pale as mine. Those deep black eyes and that raven hair, soaked in sweat.

"Please, _please _tell me it wasn't the Uchiha boy," I heard her plead.

I frowned and she fled from the doorway, likely to go vomit.

Why had it been Sasuke though? He was nothing like my sunshiny little brother. Maybe it was because they'd been friends before I met Naruto.

I stood up, grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower.

I shook my head as I walked back into my room twenty minutes later and started stripping my bed. Damn, a twenty-two year old man having wet dreams like a hormonal teenager. Sometimes I wished I'd taken Sasori's offer of college three years ago.

I stripped the sheets from my bed, carried them downstairs, dumped them into the washer and turned it on. I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table across from Temari. She looked a little better since then and smiled a bit at my presence.

"Sorry about that," I muttered.

"It's all right." She sighed. "I'll get over it, just like I did with Kankuro."

"Speaking of him," I said. "Where is the local sex addict?"

Temari smirked and replied, "Probably with his other addicts."

I nodded. "So, you and Shikamaru?"

This time, Temari blushed. You'd think in our family, gayness would be genetic. Yet, Temari's straight. Weird how those things work.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm going to his house tonight."

What was she hinting at?

I frowned, something she read like an open book.

"You _know _he's not going to let you be seme, right? Even if the two of you get together" (I could tell she mentally edited the "which I doubt".) "He's not going to accept uke."

I frowned. I knew that, I just hadn't wanted to think about that.

Temari sighed. "Well, I got to go. See you later, Gar." She ruffled my hair affectionately before setting her cup in the sink, grabbing her keys and jacket before walking out the door.

I sighed, before getting up, and washing our cups in the sink and putting them away. Now what? Well, I could talk to Sasuke. Without really thinking about it, I grabbed my keys and went out to my car, starting it up and driving off.

I pulled up to his house as he was coming out his door.

He turned and looked at me. "Gaara?" he said, causing me to jump. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you something," I said as I shut off the ignition and got out, pocketing my keys and leaning back against my door uneasily.

Sasuke glared at me. "What?"

"Will-" Dammit! What was I doing? I have one erotic dream about him, and I'm asking him out? Fuck it. "Will you go out with me?"

Sasuke choked. "Why the _fuck_ would I do that?" he spat. "I'm not gay."

"You kissed Naruto," I countered, remembering that time at the club a little over a year ago.

"That was different," Sasuke muttered. "He's my friend and I was drunk."

"Different, huh?" I said. "What about this?" I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Sasuke shoved me away. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Is that any different?" I asked, panting as my heart pounded in my chest. His attitude reminded me of why it had been so weird for me to consider him. I hated his guts.

Sasuke blinked. Then, after a few minutes of awkward silence, shoved me back against my car, kissing me.

I pulled back after a few minutes. "I thought you weren't-"

"Shut up," he said. Then, "There it is again. All right, I'll go out with you, just don't think you'll be seme."

I pulled him against me again, kissing. "Can't we work out a deal?" I panted when he pulled back again.

Sasuke smirked. "Fine. A few more kisses. But every one time you play seme, you have to play uke twice. And no one gets word of that, right?"

I shook my head no as he kissed me again. This time, I forced my tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke let out a choked groan.

Our tongues battle for a few moments, before he won. When I finally pulled away for air I said, "Do you...maybe want to go somewhere?"

Sasuke released me, taking a step or two back. "Yeah, I had shopping to do anyway. Come on."

I stared at him in shock.

"Well, I'm not going to be seen in that," he replied, pointing to my car. "Dobe."

Wait, that was his name for Naruto. What the hell was going on with this day?


End file.
